Heart of Neverland
by mustang-grl
Summary: What if Peter Pan wasn't the original protector of Neverland? What if that former protector is needed again? I smell romance...
1. Chapter One

***********Ok I just had an idea for this and I had to get it out. I like the story line, but you might not, but if you do……REVIEW DAMNIT!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
For the first time in ages, Neverland was silent. There was not the chimes of merry laughter from Mermaid Lagoon, or the sound of the Natives going about their daily routines. Even the deepest jungles of the island, filled with all kinds of creatures, remained still. An unusual feeling of despair fell across the magical world along with a steady, calm down pour of fresh rain. To anyone that hadn't lived on the island long would just think of it as an ordinary rain. But to the inhabitants of Neverland, it signified something completely different. Because they knew that this so called 'fresh' rain was tainted with sadness and loss…because they knew, Neverland was weeping.  
  
It was true, and every creature on the island felt the sadness also. They felt the reality that they hardly every had to face, finally sink in. The reality that their beloved friend, ally, and protector was leaving the island. Handing over the torch so to speak. Even though their protector had promised each and every one of them that the island was in good hands, most still weren't happy about it. Although they knew that their protector…former protector, would never leave them in the hands of someone that did not cherish the island as much as they did. They all just had to trust, and as the protector had always said, they had to have faith.  
  
While above the island the rain was pouring, below the moist ground the fairy council of Neverland had joined together to bid their dear friend farewell and to welcome the new protector of their island.  
  
"Your positive this is the right thing to do? Because I'm sure most of us have perfectly good reasons why you shouldn't go. To start with…" One of the members rambled and was interrupted by a young female voice.  
  
"I told you, I'm sure about this. As much as I hate to admit it, I feel like my time is over here." the speaker said with regret coating her voice. All the fairies looked at one another with a bit of confusion in their eyes at their leaders odd behavior. After a few seconds the underground cavern burst objections and various reasons why she should stay. Then the noble fairy up front spoke out.  
  
"Enough. Liluye has made her decision. And although many of us don't agree with it…" she paused for a moment and looked around at all the fairies of the island with sadness plastered on their sharp faces. A painful wince came to her own face when she glanced at the larger girl standing in front of her. Thinking back when Liluye or Lil as the islanders had come to know her as, first came to Neverland, a hollow feeling swept across her small body.   
  
She was only a small child, just a little older then a baby when she arrived in Neverland. Brought there by the former rouge fairy Tinkerbell, her bright green eyes and silky taupe hair enchanted the whole island. Only after a few days in their world the child's ears began to form into that of an elf's. Taking this as a sign that the girl belonged there, the island praised her and the Natives blessed her with her name meaning 'singing hawk while soaring'. Coincidentally, not many weeks after that, the girl was taught to fly by her savior, Tinkerbell.  
  
As the years drew on Lil and the rouge fairy grew closer and closer, and eventually became inseparable. The girl also grew herself, to thirteen the limited physical age in Neverland, the year of age where you are at your end of childhood. The peoples of the island watched young Liluye develop into a fighter, and defender.   
  
After two decades on the island, more children began showing up on Neverland. These children consisting of girls and boys both, ended up flocking to Liluye as the fairies knew would happen. As more and more kids came to the magical island in the sky, they were finally dubbed a name. The Never Kids.  
  
It had been many years since the head fairy welcomed the that little girl on the island, and had enjoyed the years after watching her become stronger and more confident. Defending their home from evil mystical creatures and beings that found their way into Neverland, Liluye had become something steady for all the inhabitants of the island to seek shelter behind.  
  
But now…now she was leaving.  
  
"But we must all support her decision…" Tanya, the head of the fairy council said pulling herself away from the memories.  
  
Lil gave her a lopsided smile and looked around at all the other fairies around her. The little people all gave sad smiles back to the girl in front of them dressed in tightly sewn together animal hide, some of it stained a blue tint from the indigo Neverberries. After a moment of looking around, she turned her head back to Tanya.  
  
  
  
"Where's Tinker? I thought she was gonna be here." she questioned with a little hurt in her voice. The fairy let out a sigh and looked down.  
  
"This new arrangement is going to be difficult for Tinkerbell, as it is for all of us. She's probably more upset about it then most of us…you two are extremely close you know. But I'm sure she's not far off Lil." she explained and watched as the girl turned and headed toward the tunnel that lead above ground.  
  
Feeling the cool water of the rainfall suddenly hit against her face, Liluye squinted her eyes and continued to fly out into the lushness of Neverland in search of her best friend.  
  
Pausing briefly near a large tree, Lil was stunned at the lack of sound. Her heart gained about 50 pounds when she realized that her leaving had this much of an impact on the island. Inhaling a breath she continued on her way calling out to the fiery little pixie.  
  
After about 30 minutes of searching Liluye sat herself down upon a thick branch that was sheltered by large green leaves. Looking over the greenery of the island from her perch, she ran a hand over her face trying to block out the deep feelings of regret she had for leaving this place. It was her home, but…  
  
"Your really leaving…aren't you?" a small bell like voice asked behind her. Closing her eyes tightly, blocking out the tears that threatened her pride, she nodded already knowing who it was.  
  
The pixie fluttered in place behind the girl she came to love as a best friend, the girl she saved that day in the old alleyway in the other world. Quietly, Tink alighted on Lil's shoulder before gently grabbing onto a piece of hair that had fallen out of the messy bun Liluye usually set her hair in, and letting out choked sobs.  
  
"I hav'ta' go Tinker. Neverland doesn't need 'me' anymore. It needs that boy." she explained, calling Tinkerbell by her nickname. Before she knew it the little pixie was right in front of her face, screaming out in fairy tongue.  
  
"You don't know that, how could you know that?! Lots of little boys have been brought here! What makes him so different, why…why does he get to stay but you have to go.?" she argued, but her voice went down to a whisper as she finished.  
  
"There can't be two guardians of the island Tinker. That would cause more chaos then if there were no protector at all. And I know that he's different because…it happened to him too." she said with a small smirk and a tap on her pointed elven ear.  
  
Tinker's face dropped when she knew she had been defeated. The ears always gave it away. Call it petty or not a big deal, but the ears told everything. They showed that that person is a part of Neverland itself. Sure it had only happened to Lil so far, but the fairies figured it would be the same with anyone else. The bad thing was that nobody thought there would be anyone else.  
  
"Don't worry Tinkerbell. I'll only be a star away remember?" she coaxed and gestured toward the small spot in the sky that wasn't covered by clouds, where the blue gleam of a star shown through. Lil hoped that bit of information would give some hope to her little friend, but when she looked back to Tinker that was still hovering in front of her she knew better.  
  
Her little face was glossy with tears and her wings flapped a little lower. Liluye cringed and looked away from the pixies blue eyes, still trying to hold back tears of her own.  
  
After a while Lil had finally convinced Tinkerbell to go back with her to see the baby before she left. The fly back was muted. The only sound that echoed around the two was the steady drum of the rain and the soft beating of Tinkerbells wings.  
  
When they arrived back to the cavern, the fairies where still placed in their respectable spots and were talking among themselves. Gliding over to Tanya who had her back turned and was looking down upon something, Liluye peeked over the pixie. Turning to see that the flying girl had returned, Tanya smiled when she saw that Lil caught sight of the baby below her.  
  
Liluye moved down closer to the sleeping babe and examined his face. His skin was smooth with a few small freckles here and there, and on top of his head was a tuft of brownish red hair. While she had been looking down on the boy, the other fairies moved out of the way to allow her and Tinker to get a good look. Keeping her eyes on the baby, curiosity got the best of the girl and she reached down and softly ran a finger down the boys velvety face. Suddenly the child opened his eyes, causing Lil to jerk back from mild surprise.  
  
The sight of the fully awake babe brought smiles from all the fairies that had gathered around. Slowly Lil moved back over the boy and raised an eyebrow when he stuck a hand in his mouth.  
  
"What's his name?" she asked not taking her gaze away from the boy.  
  
"We don't know, and we haven't given him one yet. We thought maybe you'd want that last responsibility." Tanya answered with a warm smile toward the girl. Earlier that day Lil had taken the Never Kids to the other island, to the second star to the left, and she was still trying to get over the fact that the swarm of children wouldn't be roaming the island anymore. Liluye had tried to convince them to stay, but 'where you go, we go' they had said. The fairy sighed at remembrance of some of the pranks they had played over the years and she would miss them all terribly. But not nearly as much as she would miss Liluye.  
  
Tilting her head and grinning down at the boy, Lil looked at the him seemingly to be in a staring contest. 'Honey', she finally decided was what color the boys eyes where. 'I could name him Honey…heh, yeh right' she thought to herself and continued to gaze upon the boy for inspiration for a name.  
  
Breaking the stare she looked around the cavern. 'Rocks…I could name him Rocks, or Rocky…Rocko? No…'. Then her eyes came to rest upon a musical instrument that the fairies had made for her a time ago. Floating over, she picked the pipes up and lifted it to her lips. Playing an old tune she had heard many times at celebrations she made her way back to the baby. Continuing to play, the sound brought a blissful smile to the fairies and the babes face. Stopping the music, she smiled down at the boy and laid the pipes down next to his make shift crib.  
  
"It suites you." she said, declaring she had came up with a name. Turning toward the fairies she spoke again.  
  
"Well my friends, my time has come." she announced and the smiles quickly faded from the pixies faces. "I just want all of you to know Neverland will always be my home, nothing and no one will be able to change that. And I know many of you still disagree with my decision…but it's the right thing." she turned her vision toward Tinkerbell.  
  
"And you…will always be my best friend. I promise you that." biting back the tears again as Tinkerbell once again lovingly tugged on her hair. "I'll miss you all…and I'll be back someday, I will promise you that too." she glided over to the boy again, still fully awake and gazing up at her with his honey painted orbs.  
  
"Take good care of 'im Tinker…he's the future of Neverland." Liluye said and ran a finger down the baby's cheek once more, causing him to let out a giggle.   
  
Flying toward the tunnel she turned back to look at the people, the family she was leaving behind. Taking her time and locking eyes with each one of them, she gave a last glance toward her successor then toward Tinkerbell. Giving her lifelong friend her trademark crooked grin, she turned and raced out into the skies of Neverland.  
  
While she had been down in the cavern saying her heavy hearted goodbyes the Neverland skies had returned to their usual sapphire splendor, wanting its former protector to see a beautiful Neverland setting before leaving. Before heading off toward the second star to the left, Liluye gave a promise to the island itself.  
  
"I will return to you Neverland…I promise, I promise everyone. You're my true home no matter where I go." she whispered, but knew that the island could hear what she was feeling. She started off toward the star again, but turned around once again with her smirk to give one more comment and to announce to the island the name of their new protector and defender.  
  
"Take good care of this place, it belongs to you now…Peter Pan."  
  
'I hear the wind call my name The sound that leads me home again It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns To you I'll always return'   
  
  
  
*******There we go. By the way if you really need to know, I don't own Peter Pan or the little piece of the Bryan Adams song. If you like it tell me in a review and I'll finish it. 


	2. Chapter Two

*********Heeeeelllllllllllloooooo! I'm back and I'm 16!! YEEEEEEHHHHHH!!!! And I'm gonna get a tattoo!!! HEEEEEELLLLLL YYYEEEEEHHHHH!!!!! *Ahem* ok I'm done, heh.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"So, what should we do?"  
  
"To be quite honest, I'm not sure anymore my friend."  
  
The voices of two beings in the middle of a conversation echoed through the darkness of the night. Aside from the full and waning moons above the island, the only light visible on the shore of the cove was the small light that was emitting from their small bodies. One light was a brilliant shade of violet, while the other was a lively gold. The one that was illuminated in the gold sheen spoke only to be interrupted by the other.  
  
"Why can't we just tell…"  
  
"No. We mustn't let him know yet. Not until we know exactly what's happening." the obviously older and wiser one spoke.   
  
"But he's gonna find out eventually Tanya! The island won't keep a secret from Peter for long!" the younger one argued back. "Besides…if the island is being affected by, whatever this is…then won't it start affecting him too?" she finished with a distant look in her teal eyes.  
  
Over the past few weeks the island of Neverland had been growing weaker and weaker. So far, only the fairies of the land had noticed. But Tanya feared that things would become worse.  
  
"That's not for certain yet Tinkerbell. Nothing is for certain anymore." she tuned and began making her way back to the dense forest, but not before calling over her shoulder.  
  
"Gather the council and have them meet in the Tidal Cave at sun up." Tinkerbell nodded and also headed into the forest. Then Tanya spoke again before the other pixie was out of hearing range.  
  
"And please make sure none of the boys find out about this until we're ready. The last thing we need is an uproar of those boys and Peter's temper." she finished and slowly glided into the depths of the Neverland jungle.  
  
It had been many, many years since Liluye left them, and the whole island had grown used to and attached to their new protector. At first the Pan was seen by many as a bother, those people where who still wished for Liluye to be with them. Others gave him a chance, and in the end everyone learned to respect him and they learned that he was a decent replacement. Though nothing could fully replace the green eyed girl.  
  
Soon after Peter had gown to his limit, a threat that the island had never had to face emerged. The dark and sinister Captain Hook and his band of pirates were far different then the blood thirsty dragons and such that Liluye used to face. Unlike many of the former beasts, Hook used strategies and planned attacks when going against the Pan. After several battles with Neverlands savior, Hook realized he had terribly underestimated the boy. Then when Peter started bringing in new recruits, that were soon named the Lost Boys, Hook paid for his foolishness when Peter swiftly chopped off his hand in a battle and tossed it to the croc that inhabited the waters of the cove. All the island laughed when Hook gained his hook.  
  
Many say that, that day was when the islanders really came to accept Peter and depended on him faithfully. It came to be know that not only had Peter just won over the island, but he also won the hearts of the Indian princess and a certain fairy, although he hadn't realized it. Though he wasn't as naive about the obvious attraction the mermaids had for him.  
  
Years flew by, and more and more Lost Boys found their way to the island, and were of course taken in by Peter. Unlike the leader before him, Peters group consisted only of boys. Although that changed briefly when a young girl and her two brothers were brought to the island.  
  
Everyone had thought for sure that Peter had found a female companion when he brought her to their world. Everyone including Tiger Lily and Tinkerbell, seeing it how they treated her a little less then friendly. But in the end, all the life threatening dangers that had occurred wore poor Wendy down, and she went home along with her brothers. Peter had told everyone that he was fine with her decision, even though everyone could tell he was a bit heart broken. So, over the years Peter went back several times to see his Wendy, even though in doing so he grew a tiny bit older each time. In the end, when he came back to Neverland for the last time, Peter had gained two years beyond his time, and now looked like a boy of fifteen.  
  
Tanya thought back on many of these things as she made her way through the forest. It had grown almost painful for her to take paths through the forest anymore. The feelings she was getting from every being around her, if it was a tree or that crocodile, everything that had been living on the island as long as it had existed, felt the affects of whatever was happening.   
  
She couldn't figure it out. And it almost frightened her to be so clueless about what was happening. Being the oldest mystical creature on the island, she felt responsible for telling all what was happening. But how could she tell them if she didn't even know herself?  
  
"Oh dear. What has happened?" she asked the island quietly lightly placing her small hand on a tree. She didn't really expect an answer, so when a group of pictures flashed in her mind, she was a bit surprised. Moving her hand away from the tree, she stood back for a moment before touching the rough bark again, hoping to get another glance at the images.   
  
This time the images went my much more slowly. But the images in her mind were not in Neverland. This was a world she did not know, so why did she see these images? Though it did resemble her island to an extent, this one had many more waterfalls and small lakes then Neverland. A small mountain range ran down the south coast and curled through the center about half way. None of the coves had ships resting in them, they were only inhabited by mermaids and different marine life.  
  
It seemed so much more peaceful then the island she was accustomed to. A smile graced across her features when she heard the sound of laughter make its way into the image. But wait…she knew this laughter. Behind the images, Tanya's memories searched for where she had heard this laughter before. Searching back years and years, Tanya's heart clenched with bitter sweetness when she remembered that laughter.   
  
The image changed to show her the source of the laughter. It was what she had thought. Three of the children that had lived on the island with Liluye swam in the murky waters of a muddy stream. The two girls were swimming around trying to avoid the boy that was trying to throw chunks of mud in their hair.   
  
Before Tanya could stop to reminisce, the images faded again and morphed into a new one. This time it showed a tree that was very large, and again resembled that of Neverlands trees. Up the side of the thick trunk various ladders, ropes and vines hung down, leading up to the most extensive tree house she'd seen beside the Lost Boys home. Boys and girls of all races walked through the rooms and over the bridges. Some doing work, and some just passing time.   
  
As the image moved over the tree house, it came to the very top where a balcony over looked the island. On the balcony a door led into a room that was carved from the giant tree trunk. The walls of the room were covered in all different kinds of weapons, ranging from swords to bows and arrows. The walls were also layered in animal pelts that Tanya had never seen before. As the image continued on, it rested on a large hammock hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the small room. As it swung back and forth, the old pixies vision was moved so she could see who was currently resting in the hammock. When she did, her breath caught in her throat.  
  
Liluye. This mysterious island must be the world that she and the Never Kids retired to. Tanya's already closed eyes tightened at the sight of her old friend. She had the same bright green eyes, and the same berry stained clothing. She had a pipe instrument to her lips and was playing a soft tune. A closer look proved that the instrument was the same kind she left behind for Peter. She watched as Lil took the pipes away from her lips, let her arm fall over the side of the hammock and let out a sigh.  
  
Slowly the images faded into black, and Tanya's eyes almost watered in protest. She had missed that girl so much, but what did any of this have to do with the island's slow torture?  
  
That's where the images stopped and Tanya opened her eyes. What was Neverland trying to tell her? What did Liluye have to do with any of this? She wasn't the guardian anymore, she left everything to Peter. Didn't she? Of course Liluye was the first child to be brought to Neverland, so she was of some significance, but what could she have to do with this?  
  
Tanya shook her head in confusion of what the island had shown her. Continuing to think, she went on her way through the forest, trying to block out the painful cries of the trees.  
  
***Sun rise in Tide Cave***  
  
"What's going on Tanya? The trees wail, the rocks cry, and the flowers no longer sing! Tell us, what is happening to our island?" a male fairy demanded at the council meeting.   
  
"Well…I'm still not entirely sure…" she started before the large group of pixies all burst out at once, all desperately wanting to find out some answers. Tanya rose up a hand to silence them.  
  
"But, I suspect it has something to do with Liluye." at the mention of the girls name the cavern grew deafly silent. The elder went on to explain what the island has shown her the day before, and also to ask if any had an idea as to what it meant. All the response she received were a few shakes of their heads.  
  
Tanya sighed and rested her hands on the small table in front of her. All through the night she had been pondering the images. She went through all the old scrolls and books for any clues. She found all but what she needed for hours and hours. Then finally she found something that sounded a bit like what was happening to Neverland. The large book took another few hours just to scan through it, but it was all worth it. Tanya thought she had found the answer, though she didn't want to admit that was it. The first part of the explanation raised her spirits, but the rest brought them crashing back down. Tanya looked up at the council then stood, preparing to tell them what she found.  
  
"Do any of you recall hearing about the heart of this world?" she questioned them all. They all stopped chattering and looked toward her, giving their silence as an answer.  
  
"The heart of the world is what keeps us all alive. Now don't be mistaken, its not what keeps us young, it's our magic that does that. The heart is what keeps us alive, and in turn we keep everyone young. If that heart dies, we fairies die. Then Neverland slowly decays, leaving every other living being stranded, and forced to go back to the other world. Which to many would be worse then death." she explained. A series of gasps went through the room at the news.  
  
"But aren't there other fairies that can give the island more magic?" the man questioned again.  
  
"There are other fairies, but they are not born of this world. Their magic would have effect on Neverland, only ours does." she answered with a heavy heart. Few had noticed, but over the decades that past by the island the choice fairies evolved to suit it. Therefore fairies from the island that Lil was on, or fairies from earth could be no use.  
  
"Is there anything we can do to stop this Tanya?" Tinkerbell suddenly asked from her side. She could see that the thought of Peter going back to the other world didn't set well with the young fairy.  
  
"I…think so. That part is where Liluye comes in. You see…" she turned back toward the crowd. "Liluye was the first. She is the…soul, of this island you could say. And I think that her absence for such an extended amount of time has triggered this occurrence."  
  
"So, if we bring her back…Neverland would be okay again?" a female fairy asked.  
  
"I'm afraid that wouldn't be enough. The heart of this world hasn't stopped entirely, not yet anyway. To get it back to its natural state, Liluye, and only Liluye has to find it. Neverland will only reveal the heart to the first protector, the first child. It will not even show the heart to me."  
  
"Where is the heart Tanya?" Tink asked quietly. Inside she was exploding with happiness to hear that she would see her friend again, but on the outside she was still shaken by the new of what was really going on.  
  
"Once again, I'm not entirely sure. That's the part of it I'm…not particularly happy about." she cleared her throat before continuing. "Lil has to find the heart, Neverland will not just point her in the direction. Its only when she does find the heart the island will reveal it to her, but the heart…could be literally anywhere. It could be here, on the island Liluye is currently residing, or even in the other world." the relived feeling was sucked out of the cavern by that, and many of the pixies dropped their heads, almost in defeat.  
  
"But…but how could the heart be in the other world if its this island heart?!" one fairy cried out from the back. Tanya shook her head and looked down.  
  
"If I knew I would tell you. I only tell you what I read from the books. The creators of this world wrote them, so I'm sure they know what their talking about. No matter how much we may hate it." the old fairy let out a tired sigh and sat down in her chair letting the others talk amongst themselves. Bringing a pale hand up to her face, she closed her eyes in thought.  
  
"Are you worried that Lil might not come back Tanya?" Tinkerbell asked while looking at the fairy glowing violet through the corner of her eye.  
  
"No, not at all. Besides all of this obviously…the only other thing I'm worried about is how Peter will take it. After all, this will be the first time he's not been able to save us. I'm not sure how he'll take the fact that he's not the first child nor the first protector. Especially since Liluye is, well…a girl. You know how Peter is." she explained motioning with her hand. Tink smiled a little and nodded in agreement. Peter was not going to take any of this well.  
  
************Blah, this chapter was boring I know. And if your wondering, I kinda got the idea for the heart of the world from the one and only Kingdom Hearts, the BEST game in the universe. There will be Peter in the next chapter, so be patient. Okay, I have to say this one last time…I'M 16!!!!!!! Heh, pretty pitiful that I'm all excited but don't even have a permit yet, huh? Anyhoo, REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

********I'm back and ready for action again! I bet you never thought I'd come back did ya? Yeah, you know I'm right. I'm sorry I've been kinda mistreating this story, but I haven't had much inspiration for it. Though I have had a lot of inspiration for my other story "A Pirate?" which you should go read if you haven't. You should also go and read all my other stories because I love you people so much. Well, on with the story!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A week had passed since the meeting of fairies in the Tidal Cave, and so far they had been successful in keeping this secret from Peter and the Lost Boys. I definitely hadn't been easy, but some way or another the peoples and creatures of Neverland had been able to hide the more and more obvious decay of their island. As the days drew on the skies were filled with fogged clouds more often, and the lushness of the forests and jungles lost their luster. The songs of the birds turned sour along with the fresh running water which lost its cool taste. However, through all of the gradual changes, Peter had not noticed any of it. For he was once again locked in a war against the ever persistent Captain Hook.  
  
The past few days had been filled with cannon fire, yelling boys, and a crowing Pan. He had been saying that this was the war to end Hook for good. The only thing that made the people of Neverland doubt him was that he had been saying that for years. It was kind of sad watching Peter battle none stop for the safety of the island that was slowly dieing around him without his knowing.   
  
"Tanya." a male pixie stated and sat next to the said woman while the two listened to the fighting in the distance. Her weathered but lovely face turned toward the younger fairy.  
  
"Perhaps…perhaps I should tell him Talin." she whispered, addressing the male. "I know that he can not do anything to solve this new tragedy, but…we are treating him unfairly."  
  
"How so your grace?"  
  
"Tell me Talin, when Liluye was residing in Neverland would we have told her what was going on even if she couldn't do anything?" she questioned with a slightly bitter smile as she looked out over the island. The young man opened his mouth to speak but then closed it from a lack of words.  
  
"You see. We would have told Liluye and you know that as well as I do. It is not right for us to hide this information from Peter when we wouldn't have done the same with Liluye." Tanya made her point and made her way back to her cavern home.  
  
"Tanya." Talin called out stopping the elder from leaving. "Tell me there's still hope. Tell me that all this will go away." he pleaded. The woman smiled warmly and shook her head before looking up at the clouded sky.  
  
"I wish I could child, I wish I could."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Techy pass the bread would ya!" a male voice echoed through the forest of a strange island.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you just wait!" was the reply. Liluye had to smile at the constant bickering between the two boys. Their fighting was quickly drowned out by the rest of her charges however, arguing about food, fighting skills, and who sits where. The oldest of the large group of kids and teenagers sat at the head of the large rectangle table in her usual tall and comfortable seat, with one leg tossed over the arm rest. A metal plate sat in front of her filled with all kinds of fruits and sweet meats gathered from all around the island she now reigned over. Suddenly a fight broke out between two of the oldest boys at the end of the table which brought the other males to cheer whichever one on. Meanwhile the girls just chatted among each other, but always kept an eye on the fighting boys nearby. Lil just chuckled at it all and tore off a piece of bread before slipping it into her mouth.  
  
Tonight was like another night here in their home. The boys argued, the girls gossiped, and she watched. Nothing had changed, even from when there where in Neverland. Neverland. Liluye had to let out a sigh at the thought of her former home. She had always told herself that she would go back once in a while to check up on things, but as time wore on she decided it was better if she didn't. After all, she was the islands past, Peter Pan was the future. Though these thoughts were always in her mind, she couldn't drop an uneasy feeling she had been receiving for the past few days. The former protector had been plagued by dreams of her old home many times during her slumber. These dreams where not of her past though, instead they were acting as a warning light. Every time she woke from the dreams a bell went off in her head, as if trying to alert her.  
  
They were nothing though, at least that's how she assured herself every morning. Besides, now was not the time for thinking, now was the time for laughing, eating, and celebrating. The kids weren't really celebrating anything, they just felt the need to have a festival of some kind. After all, this island did lack a few of the things Neverland had. Like the dangers of overtaking evil for instance.   
  
Finally, the fight at the other end of the table died down and the boys scattered back to their original seats at the table. The room, or piece of floor, they were in was a massive place used for fighting drills, socializing or eating as they were currently doing. A heavy sigh escaped the young leaders lips as she stretched out in her throne. Gazing up at the sky above her, Liluye couldn't help but notice the rather bright star hanging in the blackness of the night. The sight of the distant Neverland was a truly beautiful sight to witness. The tones changed from green, to blue, to orange with a single blink of an eye. Yes, green, blue, orange, red, and…black? This new unusual color that almost made the star disappear with its surroundings made Lil instantly sit up straight.   
  
Narrowing her focused green eyes in on the star, the girl held her breath for a brief moment. Crying…she could hear crying, but from where? Shaking her head in an attempt to rid her head of the noise, she raised a carved glass to her lips, but the sweet liquid never reached her mouth. A jolt was sent through the girls body, causing the glass to fall to the table, sending the thin blue liquid across the plates. All heads where turned to the still leader at the head of the table, bringing questions of what was wrong to her ears. From the corner of her eye, Liluye could see her 'right hand man', Cinthia, speaking to her. Though the only sounds she could hear were screams…bone chilling screams in her head, but not from the ones surrounding her with worried eyes. Then, her eyes went wide and she quickly floated into a standing position.  
  
"N-Neverland…" she whispered almost incoherently, but the kids heard it loud and clear. The mere mention of the island brought them all into a dead silence. Slowly, Lil raised her suddenly tired face up to gaze upon those who she was to look after.  
  
"Something's wrong."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The roaring cheers from boys echoed across the fading lushness of Neverland. Tall, short, skinny, and fat boys stomped through the paths of the forest triumphantly, lead by their crowing leader. The cause for all this enjoyment was, of course, the defeat of Hook. The battle had ensued for two days and nights, until finally Hook was brought to his knees. Victory belonged to the Lost Boys, though their leader didn't finish Hook off. After all, what fun would it be? So, the large group of boys ran threw the island announcing their victory, further more injuring the old captains pride.  
  
The day wore on and the night claimed the mystical island in its cool embrace. The boys found their way back to the tree house and began their annual victory celebration. Food was eaten, fights broke out, and praising began. Praising to the young man that floated in his place, overseeing the activities with pride and arrogance. His attire was concocted of leaves held together by sweet smelling sap from the surrounding trees. This clothing that resembled that of earth children shorts, hung down to his knees, and were held to his waist by a leather strip which also held his infamous dagger.  
  
With his legs crossed and his hands behind his head, Peter Pan looked as if he didn't have a care in the world. Though if anyone looked closely, one could see the wheels turning in the boys head. Peter may have been a bit childish and clueless at times, but he wasn't stupid. He'd lived on this island for to long not to know what was going on with it. For the past days he had noticed that Neverland was acting in was it only acted while he was away. Cloudy days reigned supreme, warm pastures turned into chilled wastelands, and the natural music the island made turned into a depressing hum. It seemed like everything was falling out from under him, and Peter had a feeling he couldn't fly forever.   
  
But through it all he kept his cool exterior and glanced over to his closest friend, Tinkerbell, who looked about as troubled as he felt. She was currently perched on the top of a bottle of berry juice. The atmosphere may have been triumphant, but her tiny head was hung in a defeated manner. A worried look glazed over the Pan's face as he watched his little fairy until she turned her face to him. Teal eyes meet with hazel and an understanding was made. Tink took off into the skies toward the cave she knew so well, closely followed by Peter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tanya sat with a bit of anxiety as the other pixies around her chattered. Tonight was the night they were to tell Peter of the problem they were facing. Deep calming breaths came from the mouth of the elder fairy. The whole deal was entirely nerve racking, though like Peter, she kept a good handle on the situation. At this moment Tinkerbell was to be bringing the boy to the Tidal Cave for the news. They, along with the rest of the island, had heard of the victory with Hook, and though she hated to tear Peter away from his celebration, this had to be done. Clasping her hands together, Tanya inhaled a breath when the red haired youth entered with his pixie.  
  
Peter looked a bit shocked. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he sure didn't think he would be met with solemn looks and diverted eyes. The instant he flew in he felt a tinge of nervousness spread over him. Could they be banishing him? Tinkerbell had often teased about how they would do that to him if he got to cocky. Did they really do it this time? The almost angry eyes of some of the fairies seemed to tell him they did.  
  
"Peter." a refreshingly warm voice greeted from the back of the cavern. "We are glad you have come."  
  
"Really." he said suspiciously as he looked around at all the disgruntled fairies.  
  
"Do not mind them. We all…deal, in different ways." she explained an motioned for the flying boy to come deeper into the cave.  
  
"Deal? Deal with what dare I ask?" he questioned with a smirk that didn't really fit the feelings flowing through the room. Tanya closed her eyes and motioned for a rock.  
  
"Sit Peter. We have much to discuss."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So Tanya told him the whole story. Every detail. Back to the times when Liluye was the protector of the island, and up to urgency and reason to get her back. It had taken a good part of the night explaining the situation and keeping Peter from interrupting with a fit of heroics. Now, all the pixies could do was wait. Wait for Peter to agree that this Liluye girl was the only way the island would be saved.  
  
Peter made a dark silhouette in front of the rising sun above Neverland. Arms crossed stubbornly across his chest and face set into a grimace, his whole image dared anyone to bother him. 'This is so stupid,' he thought to himself. 'I'm Peter Pan, I protect Neverland! Not some…girl!' These thoughts ran through the boys mind several times. Along with how it was so stupid that it was because of that girl that he was protector in the first place. She even gave him his name, and Tinkerbell was HER fairy! That part really steamed the young man. Tinkerbell was HIS fairy, not some girl's. But, why would Tanya lie to him about something like that? She wouldn't. Tanya never lied, especially in situations like these. That didn't mean Peter liked it though. By the time his thinking ran out, the sun was glowing dimly through the clouded skies. Looking up above him, Peter sighed. He might not have liked the idea of a girl being about to do something he couldn't, but if it meant fixing Neverland…he guessed it wasn't THAT bad.  
  
"Peter." a small voice sounded from behind him. He knew instantly it was Tanya and just gave a grumble in response. He could almost feel the fairy smiling behind him.  
  
"Peter, I know this is all difficult for you, as it is for all of us. You have to understand you…"   
  
"I understand Tanya." Peter interrupted gruffly. "Its not fair. None of it is. What's happening to Neverland, and me being reduced to letting some girl do my job." the slapped his hand on his chest with the last line. The pixie just shook her head.  
  
"It was her job once too Peter." she commented softly and floated up beside him placing a tiny hand on his shoulder. "Let her do this. After all boy, it is because of her that you're here in the first place."  
  
"Yeah, well…" he started but quickly stopped when he glanced over to the elder. With her eyes closed, a hand clutching to her chest, and sharp heavy breaths escaping her mouth she looked in pain.  
  
"Tanya?"  
  
"Excuse me Peter, I need to be heading back. We will finish our conversation later, hmm?" she opened her tired looking eyes and gave a reassuring smile to the boy before floating off in the opposite direction. Peter just watched with concerned eyes as she retreated, neither of them noting the new refreshing breeze sweeping by. Nor the bit of cloud coverage that had disappeared, or the greenery below them that suddenly had a burst of life. As Tanya started to drift down, and as Peter rushed after her, neither of them noticed the old voices that flowed through Neverland that hadn't greeted the ears of the inhabitants in a long while. Peter didn't notice the call of another voice as he yelled out Tanya's name as she fell, and he didn't notice the other person diving down into the forest after the fairy. Lastly, Peter didn't notice, but wished he did, the other person grabbing the pixie the moment he did and careening right into him.  
  
Peter and the still unknown person met the ground hard, with both holding Tanya gently in their hands. Dust rose off the ground from the impact, and let go of each others hands, letting the fairy float lightly to the ground unharmed. Coughs came from both as the loose dirt entered their lungs, and stumbled to their feet waving hands in front of their faces in an attempt to clear their vision. Below the two, the elder came to and flew up with shaky wings trying to catch her breath. Seeing the cloud of dust, she flew higher and inhaled a clean rush of air. Her thoughts immediately went to why she fainted in the first place, then her thoughts went to the two people below her. Finally the two got the bearings and floated up above the dust, still coughing. The one on Tanya's right was Peter, face dirty and hair matted with the substance. On her right was…if the fairy hadn't of fainted already, she would have then. She had expected it was one of the many Lost Boys that assisted Peter in her rescue, but she couldn't have been more wrong.  
  
With back turned, the girl shook her head, sending the debris of the landing flying around her head. Her coughing died down and she turned to the tiny woman, wiping dust from her face. A frail hand went to Tanya's mouth as her eyes met with familiar green orbs. The girl stopped moving completely and stared back, a crooked smile forming on her face.  
  
  
  
"What gives!" Peter broke the silence flying up between the two. "Who do you think your are!? Do you know who I am?!" Peter questioned arrogantly in his angered state of mind. As he went on, the girl just stared at him with a slightly leaning head. Oh, she knew who he was alright. Finally the boy stopped when he realized the odd silence from both the girl and fairy. He looked back and forth between them with a puzzled look. Tanya smiled at Peter then at the girl, her shock wearing off enough to let her speak.  
  
"Liluye."  
  
'I know the road is long  
  
But where you are is home  
  
Wherever you stay, I'll find the way'  
  
************Yeah, that was expected right? Duh. I'll explain why Tanya fainted and stuff in the next chapter, so you'll just have to wait until then. Oh, and I don't' own that Bryan Adams song if you have to know. Of course by all means, REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

*********Yep, I'm back. Can you believe it? You people probably thought I'd eaten by a killer muffin…or, uh…something. Well, thanks to all that have reviewed this here story, I appreciate it. Now read…or face my wrath!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
"Who?"  
  
Peters voice broke out over the tree tops after nearly a whole two minutes had passed since the announcement of who this strange girl was. With hands clasped in front of her in a peaceful manner, Tanya moved her eyes back and forth between the two floating children who were currently locked in a staring contest. The girl had a face of entertainment on, while the boy on the other hand, had an expression of pure…something. This girl in front of his was to be the one that could save the entire island, including him. How was he suppose to take meeting her for the first time?  
  
"Li-lu-ye." she pronounced slowly for him in a mocking tone. "So, this is the pip squeak I left behind to protect my island, huh?" she placed her hands on her hips and slowly began circling him, sizing him up like a potential threat.   
  
"YOUR island?" Peter grumbled and his hands gradually formed into fists at his sides. The nearby fairy seemed to go unnoticing the leaf clad boy's steadily growing temper, but the ever moving girl's eyes flicked with amusement as she looked at him through the corner of her eye.  
  
"I gotta say, kid. Seeing you all…grown up," she put a bit of sharpness on the last two words then continued. "makes me feel down right old."  
  
By this time the teeth in Peters mouth were grating together. He hadn't known this person, this girl for even an hour and she was already ripping at his last nerves. Being called 'kid' was one thing, but 'grown up'…The boys constantly changing eye color swiftly flowed from a cool brown shade to a light steel tint.   
  
As she came to a halt in front of him with arms crossed loosely over her chest, she tilted her head up and to one side while looking at him with a smug grin. She knew what she was doing. She saw the venomous look her successor was sending her, and she felt the growing tension in the air. She knew it and he hated it. He hated her. May it be childish, but he did. Her arrogance, her confidence, and that damnable taunting. It was an automatic emotion that swam over him. She was a challenge, a competition, and worst of all, his superior. When Peters hand started inching its way to the hilt of his dagger, Tanya spoke up.  
  
"Peter…" she started and flew forward a bit with a raised hand, her cheerful eyes turning worried. "Liluye is here to help us…not to fight." she warned in a calming, motherly voice. At this his hand paused. She was here to help them, and according to the council she was the only one that could. He couldn't let his deadly intentions get in the way.  
  
"Like to jump the gun, don't we Pan?" Lil commented in her still place. Her egging on tone had disappeared and was replaced by an even seriousness. The grin had crashed into a narrow line of lips, and her eyes looked over at him with a defying gleam. He wanted to fight, she would fight and meant to tell him that. "Tanya, why don't you go back to the cave…You need to rest. We'll talk later."  
  
"Lil, I don't think it would be a good…" the pixie interjected but was interrupted.  
  
"Don't worry. I just wanna talk with the new 'guardian' of the island." the girl started. "We're both capable of handling ourselves, aren't we Peter Pan?"  
  
"Absolutely." Peter replied never moving his intense gaze from this self made threat.  
  
"Very well…" Tanya gave in and started flying back toward her cavern strong hold. With one last look at the two, she shook her head. Not even a day had passed and the two were already ready to tear each others throats out. Peters mood previously helped his immediate anger along, but Lil's she didn't understand. Picking an instant fight with the boy was not at all what she expected. Their tempers were about to collide head on and even if she did stay around to referee, she would never be able to force the two great warriors apart.  
  
The soft lavender light of the leader of the fairy council faded off into the greenery of the island leaving only the two very tensed, and very armed Neverland protectors facing each other against the darkening skies.   
  
"So what are we to do now, Pan? Draw weapons and fight each other to the death to see who gets to lay permanent claim to my island? Or do we wait until Neverland is clear of danger before laying into each other?"  
  
"This is not YOUR island, girl." Peter shot back drawing his dagger. Its blade showed sharp and sleek in the setting suns glow and spiked out from its gloriously carved wooden hilt about one foot. A dependable weapon indeed.  
  
  
  
"How about OUR island, boy?" Liluye retorted and pulled her own weapon from its sheath strapped firmly to her back. The sword was crafted many years ago when the magical island of Neverland was new and the threats of conquers from other worlds started becoming a problem. She could still remember the sound the sharp picks made as they carved the intricate leaves and forms of dancing fairies along the nearly two and a half foot blade.  
  
Instead of receiving a verbal answer from Peter, she found him lunging at her through the air. At this moment she knew that the words Tanya had spoken about Lil being the only hope for this little island in the sky had gone in one of the pointy ears and right out the other. Raising her sword to block his incoming attack, Liluye pushed him back in a swift motion.  
  
"You really want to fight me over this?" she asked in an angry huff with her sword still up and prepared. Peter didn't say anything, he didn't have to. His next lunge spoke for him. The shrieking sound of metal against metal rang across the land as the two hit, both with a stubborn look glazed across their faces. One was bound and determined to rid the island of the other once and for all, letting arrogance blind their good judgment. The other was unable of letting a challenge go without some kind of physical action.  
  
The disturbance in the air grew. Neverland below the bickering fighters trembled as it watched. Wildlife stopped their feasting or roaming and paused to listen to the battle overhead. The chants coming from the Indian camp ceased as did all the Lost Boys celebrating activities. Their running footsteps and yelling voices closed in on one side of the fight, while on the other…  
  
"Who in blazes is tha'?!" a voice with a thick, rough British called out from the beach pointing one tanned finger up in the sky. Behind him several other children, girls and boys alike, from ages five to early teens moved their eyes upward to look upon the fight. Immediately the cheer that their faces held from being back home faded and a certain stiffness came about them. Someone was fighting their leader and they were there to cheer her on from below. This must not be.   
  
"Who cares who he is, we gotta get over there!" a female yelled and stepped up next to the taller boy. The sound of weapons being unleashed blended in with the battle cry from the girls followers as they stampeded through the brush and toward the dueling pair. Smaller children weaved in between the running legs over their older companions most of them unarmed, but willing to help in anyway they could.   
  
  
  
The front of the group came to a skidding halt at the edge of the small dusty clearing and their voices stopped along with them. Across the ten foot opening of trees stood a group of boys wielding weapons similar to their own. Both parties just stared at each other, the clattering of sword and dagger along with the umph's and outraged growls from above being the only thing that ruined the perfect silence.   
  
Dropped jaws mirrored back and forth, but the weapons stayed in place. For one group, it was odd seeing females other then potential mothers on the island. However, for the other it was strange witnessing both the people that took over for them and such a large group of just…boys. The girls just raised an eyebrow with squinted eyes and nearly shook their heads. What had this island come too?  
  
Small feet padded across the ground through the crowd of older children and looked over and up at the group of new boys. Cherub faces appeared baffled and they each tilted their head nearly in unison, giving off an almost creepy feeling. No one made any move forward or backward or any attempt to attack the opposite group. Neither Lost Boys nor the former children of the island spoke, that is until two fierce leaders slammed down onto the dirt covered ground in front of them.   
  
Arms raised over their heads to keep the dust from seeping into their eyes on both sides of the clearing and the muffled sound of scuffling was heard from within the cloud of dirt. Narrowed eyes peered forward trying to catch a glimpse of the fallen, all hoping that their own leader would be victorious. As the air cleared out and thinned the shield of loose earth, two forms could be made out.  
  
"Get back." a sudden female leaked out of the lowering dust and commanded the younger children in a firm, but gentle voice. Her head was tilted down and her hair, which was once again caked with dust, covered her face to the bystanders. One hand was clutched down at the base of the Pans neck while her other was pulled back holding the end of her blade to his chin. With his hands either trapped underneath the girls knee or splayed beside him reaching for his dagger that was inches away, and Liluye pinning him down, he looked terribly vulnerable and dare we say it…defeated.  
  
The Lost Boys all gasped when they focused on what was happening before them. Their leader, their protector, and their friend was left helpless at the mercy of some girl. If it was Wendy doing the fighting, they might have said he let her win, but this…was definitely not the Wendy lady. And from what they could see, Peter was definitely not letting her win, and absolutely not liking the fact that he was loosing.  
  
"C'mon, we gotta help!" a small Lost Boy said as he pushed his way through and raised his short sword up over his head alighting several hoops and hollers from the boys behind him, who in turn raised their own weapons. By this time, the only light that radiated from the sky was the glow of the many moons and small stars, but there was enough light for the Lost Boys to make out the growing crowd around them.   
  
From the surrounding trees, more and more warriors coming from the first star to the right filtered out. Short and pudgy, tall and gangly, all kinds of boys and girls stepped through the shadows and looked expectantly toward the Lost Boys. At this new development, the twenty some boys lost a bit of their stamina standing in the middle of some forty or fifty boys and girls. The gang of boys had only a small troop compared to the army of newcomers.   
  
The crowd sized each other up, but the two in the center remained as still as statues. Peters jaw was clenched tight and his eyes glared up at his combatant. Liluye's mouth was parted letting out strong breaths and her eyes shown down on him in a non-hostile manner. It was almost as if her green hued orbs were begging him to give up. After all, she may be a dependable leader and a tough opponent, but she still had female like emotions. And killing a fellow Neverlander wasn't something she wanted to do…at least if it wasn't necessary. Below her, Pan squirmed in an attempt to fight back but she held strong.  
  
"Don't." she warned in a sharp voice, "We got it out of our systems, now lets deal with this like civilized people."  
  
"Speak for yourself!" Peter yelled as he swiftly knocked Lil's swords aside from his chin with his free hand and grabbed for her neck. Around them the kids were yelling; one side in joy, and the other in anger. The Lost Boys and their leader may have had home field advantage, but that wouldn't keep them safe forever.   
  
Instead of Peters hand meeting with Liluye's neck, it ran into the edge of her sword as was pushed away, bringing a long bloodied cut down the palm of his hand. Snatching his own weapon off the ground, the blades once again clashed like thunder in the middle of the jungle. The aerial battle had moved to the ground sending more dust into the sky as the fight raged on. Insults were thrown, ground was met, and a bit of blood was spilt on the makeshift battlefield. The clash of the titans would have continued on into the night if it hadn't of been for the small, golden interruption.   
  
All activity stopped and all heads turned toward the source of the small chiming sound. At the other end of the clearing, Tinkerbell was standing, perched on a small branch. Her already large sea green eyes were wide and both hands were covering her small mouth. Peter smiled, for he thought he had gained yet another supporter in this fight, but the look on his enemies face and the direction in which Tink's eyes were pointed jogged his memory.   
  
"Tinker…?" Lil whispered, her sword still locked with Peters.  
  
"Tinker?" the Lost Boys all broke in with twisted faces. That was Tinkerbell or Tink, not Tinker. Though once again the new natives were proved wrong as the pixie nodded furiously and shot toward the dueling girl. Numerous bells and chimes came from the small woman's mouth as she circled around the girl, pulling gently on some of her dirty hair.   
  
Before Peter knew it, the fairy had left the girl and went for him, shaking a finger in his face. Backing up away from the battle scene, the Pan was forced up against the tree by the now enraged Tinkerbell. When they said fairies could only have one emotion at a time, they weren't messing around. No one else could really understand what Tink was saying but those who did, being Liluye and Peter, reacted in different ways.  
  
The boy just looked at the fairy with wide eyes and a gapping mouth. The girl on the other hand was trying hard to hold back the laugh that was threatening to escape during the verbal abuse Peter was suffering.   
  
"Alright, alright, Tinker." she finally stepped in with a shaking head, "He doesn't deserve all the blame. He can't help it that he needs to get his ego petted by anyone new on this island." she finished with a small grin. The Lost Boys all winced at the shot, but the other group laughed to themselves.   
  
"You…I oughta…" Peter fumed and nearly pushed Tinkerbell out of the way while stomping toward his new found opponent, "If you weren't the only thing that could get us outta this mess I would…"  
  
"You would what? Kill me? Give me over to these pirates I've been hearing so much about?" Liluye argued back meeting him half way, and getting right up in his face. "I don't think you would. I think your all bluff."  
  
"Was I bluffin' up there?!" he yelled and threw his hand up toward the sky.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How the hell do you get that logic?!" Peter asked in a high, outraged voice. The boys all raised a brow at their leaders oddly defensive behavior. Even for him, this was a bit much.  
  
"I saw your eyes Peter Pan. Your words said that you wanted to kill me, but your eyes spoke louder. Your as harmless as a drop of rain." she sneered and tapped the side of his eye with her finger. Peters whole face went hard by the words and the contact.  
  
"A drop of rain." he started in a hushed voice for only her to hear, "Right now I may be as harmless to you as a drop of rain, but enough little drops…will turn into a deadly flood."  
  
"Are you threatening me, Peter Pan? Do you think it wise to treat your 'savior' this way?" Liluye replied in a soft tone like him.  
  
"That may be, but I promise you Li-lu-ye." he mocked, "You may be the islands, theirs, MY savior…but I will be YOUR downfall." with that parting remark, Peter took to the sky faster than anyone could think and out of sight into the night sky. The Lost Boys looked around at their new island mates with a glare before disappearing into the trees following the way their leader went.  
  
Everyone left behind shifted their eyes to Liluye with different expressions. Some of pride, some of fear, and some of respect. Their leader had just come face to face with the new leader of their old territory, and the one who came out victorious was yet to be decided. Tinkerbell drifted over to Lil and rested on her shoulder like she used to do in years passed. A long weary sigh escaped her larger friends face and it was like a mask of confidence was lifted off to show the stress and pain Liluye was truing bearing. Before turning and taking to the safety of Tidal Cave, the girl rolled her head back and looked to the sky.  
  
"Well…this is off to a great start."  
  
**********Damn those two are feisty ones, eh? I wrote this right after I watched the new Peter Pan movie that came out today. Its freakin' sweet, so everyone needs to go and buy it right now. That is after you…REVIEW!!!! 


	5. Attention Readers

Ladies and gentlemen…well, mostly ladies judging by the reviews…I'm giving all of you readers a quick notice. This story will be temporarily put on pause for an unknown amount of time. I appreciate your generous reviews, but unfortunately there are other stories which I have begun that demand more of my attention. This story will always have a place in my mind and I will constantly be pondering ways to continue it, but at the moment I feel that my writing wouldn't be to my potential if I continued without any 'spark' for this particular story. 

I assure you that I will continue with this story at a later date and the chapters will be to your liking. Please do not forget this story, for it will return, and please support me in this decision. It is not only for this story's good, but for the other stories as well.

Thank you.

mustang-grl aka McKenzie 


End file.
